Mon prénom
by Rajhna
Summary: [OS JPLE]Pourquoi ? Est ce si difficile de prononcer le prénom de quelqu'un ? Ou le mien ... ?


**Bonjour !!! Voici un court OS James/Lily !!!**

**C'était une réponse au défi de Janvier dans le forum de Lizou et Linayë !!!**

_**Défi Janvier : Première fois**_

_**Réponse au défi du forum de Lizou et Linayë**_

****

* * *

****

**Mon prénom**

Ce n'est pas difficile quand même de prononcer mon prénom. Il est tout simple et joli d'après mes dernières conquêtes. James. J.A.M.E.S.

C'est tout mignon n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi cette fille refuse-t-elle à ce point de le sortir de sa bouche ?

_«  
- Potter, je te préviens que si tu recommences, tu vas finir dans le lac !  
- Potter, si tu oses me demander de sortir avec, tu peux retourner d'où tu viens.  
- Potter, si tu as le malheur de m'approcher à moins de deux mètres, je te jette tous les sorts qui me viennent en tête. »_

Potter blablabla … Potter blablabla… Potter blablabla…

Est-ce trop lui demander de m'appeler par mon prénom ou de parler plus gentiment ?

Il est vrai que je ne suis pas mieux vu que je me contente d'Evans, mais c'est juste pour lui faire comprendre à quel point c'est agaçant de se faire appeler par nos noms de famille par nos camarades de classe. Mais apparemment, elle n'a pas saisi le message et le pire peut-être c'est qu'elle préfère que ce soit ainsi.

_« - Je ne voudrais jamais t'entendre m'appeler Lily. Ce serait trop intime. »_

Intime ? Connaît-elle la définition de ce mot ? C'est du n'importe quoi. Enfin c'est Evans quoi.

Amoureux d'elle depuis trois ans, cette fille ne cesse de me balayer du regard ou de m'ignorer lorsque je la croise. Et pour attirer son attention, il n'y a qu'une chose que je puisse faire, soit la provoquer ou soit emmerder le monde pour qu'elle me corrige. Cela passe très bien, le seul bémol, c'est qu'elle ajoute qu'elle me déteste.

C'est pas gagné !

Sirius me dit que « tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir ». Je peux toujours attendre, en résumé.

Je fais beaucoup de choses pour elle. Lorsqu'un des Serpentard se moque d'elle, je prends toujours sa défense et lorsque quelqu'un vient l'embêter, je ne suis pas loin.

Pour elle, je suis trop collant. Elle a une dôle de façon de voir les choses.

- Alors Potter, prêt pour le match ?

Je me retourne pour voir Severus Snape avancer. Un Serpentard de 7ème année.

- Je ne pense pas que tu tiendras longtemps sur ton balai, prévois un remplaçant.

Ces Serpentard n'ont rien de mieux à faire que de trouver des techniques pour qu'on perde.

- Je pense que toi, tu devrais réserver une place à l'infirmerie.  
- A ta place, je ne parlerai pas Potter.

Nous nous toisons du regard. Nous savons tous les deux qu'un duel allait naître sous les yeux des élèves.

Je lance le premier sort et Sirius éclate de rire.

Snape déteste Black, et le voir rire l'énerve encore plus et il étouffe un juron. Nous savons pertinemment ce que Snape vient de dire, des insultes qui ne cessent de suivre Black depuis qu'il a quitté la maison familiale. Sirius ne répond rien mais moi ce que je déteste le plus, c'est bien que l'on traite mon ami sous mes yeux.

Je lance de nouveaux sorts mais Evans intervient et s'interpose entre nous.

- Que faites-vous ? N'avez-vous pas honte !!!  
- Mais Evans, il a traité…  
- Je me fiche qu'il m'ait insultée Potter, ce n'est pas une raison pour …  
- Non Evans, cris-je, il ne t'a pas insultée. Depuis le temps que j'ai compris que tu t'en fiches de te faire insulter, crois-moi j'ai arrêté de te défendre. Mais là, il a traité mon meilleur ami de …, et ça je ne le pardonnerai à personne.

Sous le choc de mes propos, Evans recule tandis que Snape a le temps de déguerpir.

Je range ma baguette dans ma poche tandis que tous les regards sont tournés vers Evans.

- Je m'en fiche, dit-elle finalement. Tu as quand même lancé des sorts sous mes yeux à une personne et ce n'est pas pardonnable. Je vais devoir informer le professeur Mc Gonagall.  
- Vas-y.  
- J'y vais Potter, me prévient-elle.  
- Vas-y, je te dis.  
- J'y…

Pourquoi ne cesse-t-elle de me le répéter ? J'ai compris qu'elle voulait y aller.

Nous la dévisageons jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à s'en aller.

Lorsque nous retournons à notre salle commune, Evans est assise sur le canapé et apparemment, elle nous attendait car elle se lève et s'approche de nous.

- Je n'ai rien dit au professeur McGonagall, mais la prochaine fois, James, je n'hésiterai pas.

Et elle monte dans son dortoir.

Moi, je suis là, tout sourire. Il a fallu que je lui cris dessus pour qu'elle m'appelle enfin par mon prénom. Cela sonnait tellement bien dans sa bouche.

_« Je n'ai rien dit au professeur McGonagall, mais la prochaine fois, James, je n'hésiterai pas. »_

_James_. J'entends encore mon prénom prononcer de sa propre bouche, ça le rend plus beau.

C'est la première fois. La première fois qu'elle prononce mon prénom et sans hésiter en plus.

Si je continue de la harceler ou d'être juste un peu distant le _« Je t'aime, James »_ ne devrait pas tarder.

* * *


End file.
